


Indulgences - Naruto Femslash Week 2017

by lesbiansnakeninja (comeonlight)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoning duties because that's what responsible adults do, Cameo for Tenten the supportive friend, Casually slipping some AUs in here, F/F, Fluff, Ichiraku is very important, Misunderstandings, Tickling, everyone's a nerd, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/lesbiansnakeninja
Summary: Just some shoddily written shorts about girls who love girls.





	1. Day 1: Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have something for each day, oops. But I'll post what I've got.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurenai is a single mother. Sort of. (Anko/Kurenai)

Kurenai climbed into bed and sighed. Being a mother was exhausting. She'd acknowledged that fact long before Mirai had even been thought of. Still, doing this alone was tough. Well, it wouldn't be entirely accurate to say she was doing this alone, but sometimes her “help” was more of a nuisance than anything. “Tired?” Anko asked, as if the bags under Kurenai’s eyes weren't a dead giveaway. Kurenai closed her eyes, acknowledging Anko with only a soft hum. Anko was quiet a moment before speaking in a tone softer than what was typical of her. “Get some rest. If the kiddo wakes up…” She sauntered to Mirai’s crib. “I'll rock her back to sleep. I know a couple of nice lullabies, too.” “You seem fond of her,” Kurenai mumbled. She could practically hear Anko smile. “If I didn't treat your greatest treasure as my own, what kind of lover would I be?”

Lover. That was one way to put it. Anko had confessed nonchalantly,  _ years _ ago, and Kurenai had only given her a chance after Asuma’s passing. A rebound. But nothing sexual arose from the relationship, to Kurenai’s surprise and perhaps disappointment. It was just like a normal friendship, except...not. Anko would visit regularly, as often as she could, sometimes with groceries or dango she was willing to share. That in itself was weird. Anko never shared her dango. Throughout Kurenai’s pregnancy, Anko had shown nothing but support, even if her way of doing that could be stressful at some points. Climbing through the window instead of knocking on the door to deliver gifts, randomly appearing on the couch in her pajamas reading books about infants, cooking up a storm - though she wasn't half bad in the kitchen, and dropping compliments for seemingly no reason. Kurenai thought she'd hallucinated the first time Anko looked her dead in the eyes said those words. “You're beautiful.” The next thing she knew, she was pulling Anko in for a kiss. It was something so simple, but it quickly became a fond memory.

“You asleep?” Anko asked, bringing Kurenai back to the present. Kurenai shifted a little on her bed. “...Kiss me when I wake up.” The request - or demand, rather - caught Anko off guard, but she quickly accepted it. “If it makes you happy, you know I'll do it.” Happiness. Anko gazed at the peaceful expression on Mirai’s face. There were definitely many hurdles ahead, but these two were more than worth it.


	2. Day 2: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The age of twelve is one where youths find out a lot about themselves. Ino and Sakura in particular are discovering...something.

Ino smirked. “Not having second thoughts, are you?” Of course, Sakura was in fact having doubts. Her face made that clear. “I won't force you into it,” Ino said. “But if you ever need someone to practice with before you go for the kiss with Sasuke, you know who to call.” “It might be a while,” Sakura thought aloud. “First I have to get him to actually like me.” “Don't worry,” Ino enthused. “He'll see past that giant forehead in no time!” Sakura inhaled. “You...are really irritating sometimes.” Another thought came to mind. “Wait, why are you offering to help me in the first place? We're rivals. Right?” Ino waved her hand. “Oh, Sakura. I've moved beyond that phase. Fighting over boys is so immature. Besides, I like someone else now.”

Sakura was taken aback. “Really? Well, spill it!” Sakura’s eager curiosity was met with a smug grin. “Ha, wouldn't you like to know?” An equally smug grin appeared on Sakura’s face. “I'll just have to kiss it out of you.” “Huh?!” Ino yelped. “You're the one who offered,” Sakura teased. Ino froze up. “That's...not quite what I...Sakura? Sakura!”

From some nearby trees emerged Tenten, fired up from training. “Hey, Ino! Sakura! How's your training- oh.” After the initial shock of having been caught wore off, Sakura pushed Ino away and addressed Tenten. “This isn't what it looks like! This pig. And we were...she...we were just-” “Relax,” Tenten said. “Yeah, relax,” Ino echoed, her face beet red and her facade completely transparent as she flicked Sakura’s forehead. “I won't tell anyone,” Tenten said. “I'm fine with it. Everyone else probably is too. But if you want to keep it a secret, I understand.” “It's not like that!” Sakura cried. She pointed at Ino. “This pig suggested it! It's all a big misunderstanding!” Tenten smiled. “You're usually pretty smart, Sakura. Well, I'll let you figure it out. Sorry to have interrupted!” She took off, and was gone just as suddenly as she'd come. Sakura huffed. “What the heck is that supposed to mean?” Ino poked her forehead. “Tenten’s right. You'll figure it out.” With that, Ino gave Sakura a quick parting kiss and scampered off giggling.


	3. Day 3: Midieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade is next in line for the throne, but she's known for a long time that she isn't the woman for the job. (Tsunade/Shizune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I have no idea what I'm doing RIP

Shizune knocked on Tsunade's door, gently as not to startle her. “Your Highness, I've brought tea.” Tsunade glanced at the door to her room, then looked back at the bag in her hands. She'd packed lightly, but she didn't really need much. “...Hold on.” Tsunade slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door. It had three locks, but she normally only locked one. All three looked about due for replacement. Not that it would matter once she left. Tsunade unlocked her door and opened it slowly. “Shizune, come inside.” Shizune did as she was told, silently grateful that Tsunade seemed to be opening back up. She hadn't spoken much or spent much time with anyone since her father's death. It was understandable, Shizune thought; Tsunade had to mourn and also prepare for her coronation.

Tsunade closed the door behind Shizune and took the cup of tea her handmaiden had brought. Well, she was actually a knight, but she’d somehow ended up by Tsunade's side after the death of her uncle, the captain of the royal guard, and remained there since. Shizune watched as Tsunade took a sip of tea, inspecting the shoulder bag with her eyes. “I see you've decided to go.” “Yeah,” Tsunade said. Her eyes avoided Shizune's, focusing on the wall behind her instead. “There's...nothing for me here. Dad was an amazing ruler after Mom died. And then he got old and…” She sighed. “I've known all my life the duty would fall to me. But I just can't do it. I'm not the right person. Kushina would do a better job. Or anyone else, really.” She was sinking deeper and deeper into thought. Unable to stand idly as pain took over Tsunade's face, Shizune spoke up. “If you would have me…” She paused, mentally scolding herself for speaking out of turn. Tsunade scanned Shizune's face curiously, picking up the traces of embarrassment and puzzlement. “If I would have you…Ah.” It clicked in her mind. Shizune wanted to come along. It was an entertaining thought, but nigh impossible. “Silly. Don't ruin your future for me.” Tsunade forced a smile, which only seemed to embolden Shizune.

“You are my future.” That was one way to put it. Shizune had served for over a decade, catering to Tsunade and reprimanding her as needed. She stuck by Tsunade's side through any and all trials. She'd become a friend, a confidant, something Tsunade couldn't quite find the words for. “...If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with me.” The words took Shizune by surprise. But to be fair, it had been pretty obvious. The only thing she could do now was retort. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you want me to remain at your side, wherever that may be.” Wishful thinking fueled those words. Still, Tsunade definitely didn’t want to be alone. Shizune knew that without a doubt. “And here I thought you were bright,” Tsunade said. “Only when you want to be, huh? You really should stay here.” Her words showed sincere concern, but they wouldn’t change Shizune’s stance. “You have irresponsible tendencies, Your Highness. Your wellbeing is my top priority. Therefore, I will accompany you. If that is not your wish, then you will have to physically stop me.” Shizune knew full well that Tsunade was capable of stopping her effortlessly. One hit would do the trick. But she had a hunch - or perhaps just a substantial amount of hope - that Tsunade would give in.

“So serious.” Tsunade cracked a genuine smile for the first time in weeks. That Shizune had seen, anyway. “If you’re that determined, I guess I wouldn’t mind. Let’s go on a grand journey, and see every corner of the world.” “This sounds like something out of a fairytale,” Shizune commented. Tsunade swiftly turned around and faced her window. “Now that you mention it, yeah.” Her voice sounded uneasy for some reason. “A princess runs off with her knight and sees the world. Pretty romantic.” The thought was a pleasant one, in Shizune’s mind at least. “Shall we go, Your Highness?” Tsunade took a breath and one last look at a view she wouldn’t see again for many years. “Yeah. I’d like that.” Thus began a new chapter of life for Princess Tsunade and her most faithful knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actual trash but yolo. Congrats if you endured that.


	4. Day 4: Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade and Shizune have spent many nights together, but this may just be the most special one yet. (more tsunashizu because I'm trash for them oops)

“It’s snowing.” Shizune made the simple, passive observation on the brink of sleep, seemingly not alarmed by the fact that said snow was occurring in the middle of summer. Her words were but a drowsy mumble against the back of Tsunade’s neck. She was so calm, and actually made for a great big spoon. Tsunade smiled, and closed her eyes to keep tears from falling. For some reason - the hows and whys were still a mystery - it came to be that when soulmates found peace in each other’s arms for the first time, they would be blessed with snow. It sounded silly, but it proved to be true time and time again. Until now, Tsunade had believed that snow would never fall for her.

Tsunade rolled over and opened her eyes, immediately blinking away the tears. This was no time to cry. She looked at Shizune’s face: peaceful, freshly asleep and half-covered in black hair. “Shizune.” Shizune’s eyes opened wide and she twitched, but she quickly relaxed again. “Yes?” Tsunade carefully brushed the strands of hair obstructing her view of Shizune’s face aside, tucking them behind her ear. “Shizune. It’s snowing.” Tsunade’s smile and tone of voice took Shizune slightly by surprise, and then she realized. “...It’s snowing.” This was no time to cry, yet tears fell from Shizune’s eyes as her face lit up with joy. “Thank goodness.” In public, she kept an appropriate distance as an attendant should, but tonight they were alone and she would hold Tsunade tighter than ever before.


	5. Day 5: Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino and Karin have a plan, and will execute it without fail. (InoSakuKarin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what the actual plan/mission is supposed to be but lmao here have some totally responsible and mature adults.

This was the perfect opportunity. Sakura was relaxing, laid out across her bed, unsuspecting. Sarada was at the Academy and wouldn't be home for another few hours. Ino looked at Karin, and then took another peek into Sakura’s room. She raised three fingers and mouthed, “Three, two, one.”

Karin and Ino burst into the room, only leaving Sakura time to utter a quick, “What the hell?!” before being assaulted by twenty fingers eager to tickle. “You two!” she laughed. “I'm trying-” she inhaled, and attempted to contain her laughter only to cackle after a split second. “Trying to relax!” “Laughter is good for you,” Karin said. “And,” Ino added. “If that doesn't suit your fancy, we have other ways to help you wind down.” Karin giggled at the suggestion. “Getting a little risqué?” “As if you weren't thinking it,” Ino quipped playfully. “I love you,” Sakura gasped before chuckling. “But I need you to get off!” She threw both her girlfriends off the bed with a mighty push, landing them in the middle of the floor rather than the wall on the opposite side of the room like last time.

Despite the pain of the landing, Karin and Ino couldn't hold back grins. “Look at our girl,” Karin said. “So powerful.” “Truly a marvel to behold,” Ino added. Sakura rolled her eyes, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling as she regulated her breathing. “You two…” “You okay?” Ino asked, her playful tone instantly shifting to sincerity. Sakura sighed and stood from her bed. She walked to where Ino and Karin had landed without a word, and then collapsed onto them in a sloppy, floor-tackling hug. “Dummies.” Ino smiled. “Mission accomplished?” “I'd say so,” Karin replied. They both kissed Sakura on the cheek, and remained content in their place on the floor.

...Until Sakura decided that their position was getting uncomfortable.


	6. Day 6: Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't long at all before Anko is to be wed, but some doubts still lurk in her head. So, she decides to invite her soon-to-be daughter-in-law for some good ol' Ichiraku and conversation. (Anko/Kurenai but really just Anko and Mirai bonding)

“I'm really surprised you wanted to bring me here,” Mirai said before taking a sip of water. She awaited a response from the woman sitting next to her, but there was only silence, so she continued speaking. “And today of all days, too. There must be be a lot on your mind.” “I guess you could say that,” Anko finally said. “Hmmm...it's just…” Her brow furrowed. “Look,” Mirai said. “You probably don't want to take advice from a thirteen-year-old, but you really need to relax. It'll be fine. Better than fine.” “She's right.” Ayame’s familiar voice caught Anko’s attention as a steaming bowl of ramen was set on the countertop. “On the house. It's our ‘Life Contemplation’ recipe. It helps clear your head.” Anko snickered. “Somehow I don't doubt it.”

The ramen looked and smelled delicious; it was sure to be a treat when it cooled a little. “You gonna order anything, Mirai?” “I'll probably just steal some of yours,” the young shinobi said nonchalantly. Anko placed a hand on Mirai’s head and ruffled her hair. “Heh. Alright. Only because it's you.” She brought her hand back to her side. “...So, it's really okay with you?” The question seemed to take Mirai by surprise. “I let you get this far, didn't I?” She took her pair of chopsticks and reached into Anko’s bowl for some noodles. “Let's eat, and get dressed up. You want to look good for the wedding pictures, don't you?” She ate the noodles, seemingly unbothered by the heat. Anko smirked. “Yeah...Hell yeah! And neither of you will forgive me if I keep your mother waiting at the altar.” A spark of passion ignited within Anko, and she took her chopsticks into her hand. “Let's eat!”


End file.
